Unbreakable Determination, Unyielding Rage
by Shogun Ballistic
Summary: Ash's friends betray him but that's fine, who needs them when you've a fire lizard and a ninja frog willing to back you up? but that was before they brought his best friend and his sister into this...


Unbreakable Determination **,** Unyielding Rage

A Pokémon Betrayal Fiction

 _A/N Ash is wearing his Kalos outfit but black and grey instead of blue and white. Serena is in her season one outfit (Longer hair)_

"Pokémon and human speech" Ex: Hi! "I'm Ash from Pallet Town!" "Pi Pikachu!"

" _human thought"_

 _~Pokémon thoughts~_

 _"_ _Translation of Pokémon speech/Pokémon human speech" Ex:_ "Pika-CHUUUUUUUU!" _"TAKE THIS!" "Meowth that's right"_

This is a nonprofit, fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Pokémon, Pokémon XY, Pokémon XYZ, and all characters owned by these properties are owned by their respective owners in copyrights. All non-requested OC's are owned by me and may only be used with personal permission. I am taking requests for OC's. all requested OC's will be under the rights of the person creating them. This is and Amourshipping fic.

Ash wasn't exactly thrilled to be back in Kanto. It was five years earlier, and still fresh in his memory, when at least half of his friend's present told Ash that he was never going to achieve his dream of becoming a Pokémon master and that he should stop trying to win a league because even if he did, his was still a pathetic loser. When he refused, they attacked him with their Pokémon. After a rogue hyper beam from Misty's Mega Gyarados put Serena in a coma, his aura flared, causing a massive explosion (see Vegeta's sacrifice for most accurate depiction minus Ash turning to stone). When the light was gone, everyone except him and the traitors disappeared. He still felt rage as he thought about his former friends, and the fury in his gaze was palpable. "You. Ruthless. Heartless. BASTARDS‼" he roared, punching a tree, which was sent a few miles into the distance. "I will…make you…suffer…"

" _Ash!"_ shouted a certain beautiful, honey-blond, Pokémon performer as she walked out and took his hand. "are you alright?"

I turned to her and said two words "It's time."

She nodded and then grinned deviously. "This is going to be _so much fun_ , crushing them like the pathetic cockroaches that they are. A small price to pay for the ten years of hell that they put us through."

Ten years ago

Two days after the betrayal

Pallet House Diner

"We'll get 'em next time right, Greninja, Pikachu?" Ash asked the two Pokémon out of their Pokéballs. Greninja nodded, closing his fist in a defiant gesture. "Greninja Gren." Which translated roughly to " _We will win. Someday I know it_ _."_ Pikachu however seemed more than a little depressed. "Aw cheer up Pikachu! we gave it our all, that all we could do." Ash smiled.

Ash continued walking until he spotted a certain honey-blond Pokémon performer. "Hold on… is that who I think it is? Hey, SERENA!" she turned to him. She looked as if she'd been crying. Her face brightened considerably, however.

"ASH‼" she shrieked, body slamming him with enough force to make all 30 of his Tauros proud (and Meganium jealous), and then hugged him with the force of a Bewear. "Whoa! Steady there. It okay. It's okay." Ash soothed as she cried.

"They took them!" She cried. "All of them!"

"Slow down, Sere. Who took them?"

"Cilan, Iris, Delia, Misty, Trip, Drew, Cameron, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Oak, Tracy, Max, May, Wally, and Brock," she listed.

"And what did they take?"

"Most of your Pokémon, and you're your sister."

His eyes glowed red. "They took _Peyton_?" he growled.

She nodded, looking terrified. "I managed to save some of them," she admitted, pulling out six Pokéballs

"Do any stand with me?" he asked.

"Paul, Bonnie, Alain, Sawyer, Dawn, Peyton, most of the regional champions and gym leaders, and myself," She replied. "Clemont's refusing to take a side openly. He thinks that it's disgusting to even have this argument in the first place. I pretty sure that means he's on our side."

I closed my eyes. "Serena, I'm going to have to leave you for a while. Maybe half a year or more. Until that day remember: I love you and I will return."

"A-Ash?"

I reopened my eyes. "Yes, Serena?"

"I want to come with you. I want to train in the ways of aura as well." She nodded resolutely.

"I thought you were going to focus more on your psychic abilities?"

"I saw a future where we need these powers to prevail. There will be a tournament and we will need everything we can get. There is more than your pride riding on this decision."

Ash gazed into her ocean-blue eyes. She looked so adorable when she was determined.

"Alright. Let's go."

 _Time skip 6 months_

 _Ash and Serena have undertaken 6 years (time dilation) of extreme aura training with Sir Aaron at the Tree of Beginning to maximize aura control and aura mastery. Once he deemed them ready he teleported them back to Pallet, where they confronted the traitors again. (yes, Ash got his Pokémon back)_

"It's about time, Ketchum," said Gary's condescending voice. It was his former friends.

I turned to them, My eyes glowing blood red. "Where's Peyton? _Where is my sister?!_ " I growled.

"Oh, her don't worry about her, she's hanging on." He pointed up and there was Peyton, wrapped, unconscious, like a disco ball. Serena stepped forward.

"You. Sick. BASTARD‼ Let her go, dammit!"

"Not until he gives us all of his Pokémon. Every. Last. One,"

"You always were a delusional bastard." I laughed.

"Your odds aren't much to laugh at," Trip pointed out.

"As they say, stand and deliver your Pokémon or your life.

"Yeah about that. I took out two Pokéballs and wordlessly threw them out. Greninja and Charizard appeared and stood by for battle. I nodded to them both in turn. I felt my heart sync up with both Pokémon and Charizard Mega Evolved into his "Y" Forme while Greninja Synchro Evolved.

I smirked. "Oh, I'm feeling really good about my life right now."

My smirked melted into a scowl as I raised my hand in front of me. "Begone. You traitors are useless to me. you have turned upon me and mocked me. You are in short _refuse_ and I have no use for trash. As such, you must be... _eliminated_ ," I stated ominously. "To those who are still loyal, come and take your rightful place at my side as a rival, a friend, and, most importantly, my brother or sister." At this, Dawn, Paul, Prof. Oak, Bonnie, Alain, Sawyer, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor crossed to his side. (yes Dawn, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor, were on the side of traitors. Why they defected will be explained later. 😉) He nodded to those who rejoined him.

Trip growled a low harsh growl like a threatened animal at him.

"To those taken against their will, you will be freed and nothing shall be held against you." he nodded to a fiercely struggling Peyton. He had Greninja cut through her bonds with night slash and as she hit the ground only to be grabbed by Brock.

"Let go of me, your creepy bastard!" she elbowed him in the gut and he fell with a painful-sounding "Oouff!" Trip tried to backhand her. Ash caught it faster than anyone could possible react and countered by kneeing him in the stomach. He coughed up blood as he fell, winded but otherwise unhurt, to the ground.

He stared contemptuously down at his former friends. "I repeat, _begone!"_

He held his hand out in front of him, palm forward, and charged a blue, pulsating, orb of aura before shooting it at them They barely had time to dodge.

"Ash, we are only looking out for you, why are you doing this to us?" Misty asked desperately

"Looking out for me? _Looking out for me!?_ Fools! As soon as you brought my sister into this, you made it personal. Did you bastards really think that I would not get vengeance on you for this insult? You brought this upon yourselves. This is your fault why I do this. Now, begone." Ash shot another blast at them which exploded around them as Serena, Ash and the loyal ones disappeared to Mount Silver.

Time skip 5 years later

"Still thinking about that day, aren't you?" Serena's calm melodic voice called out from beyond the void of painful memories.

"yeah," Ash whispered.

She hugged him, her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

"Serena, will you promise me something?" Ash asked softly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know you will be up against one of our "friends." Give. Them. Hell."

"I don't know, they might not last long enough as it is."

"Good."

"Charizard! It's time!" a loud roar filled the air as Ash and Serene flew off toward a new adventure.

End or chapter 1

Chapter 2

A\N Hey guys it's me AuraGreninja! I just want to say a few things: A: I don't own Pokémon. B: this will be from Ash's point of view. Sorry for the sudden change but it helps me a lot so… yeah. This story will be divided into Arcs. This is the obligatory Tournament Arc. Ash will be getting Legendaries and next and will be in Alola. I'll try to update every month with a new chapter. Until then, Aura out.

Chapter 2

"HELLO EVERYONE‼" the announcer shouted in to the microphone. "To day is the first day of this tournament. In the preliminaries, you and a partner will try to advance through the rounds! But theirs is a twist: one randomly chosen side will be chosen to be given the field advantage! Now will the contestants reveal themselves!" Ash and Serena, with capes, and Misty and Brock walked out of their respective ends of the field.

"K-Ketchum. How of n-nice you t-t-to finally s-s-show your face h-here!" she tried and failed to sound confident. Brock said nothing, but stood with his arms crossed, looking hostile.

"Drop the act, Misty. You're shaking like a Pidgey in a blizzard," I stated coolly.

Serena laughed "One more second and you might actually piss yourself. That'd be hilarious."

"Trainers! Reveal your Pokémon!" Misty threw a Pokéball and revealed her Gyarados. Ash simply raised his hand and from the stands, a tall blue ninja frog leaped to the field. This was Ash's legendary Greninja. He stood taller than most of his kind, standing at a good 6'6", yet ironically was faster. Serena called her Delphox and Brock called Swampert. At that moment, a Marowak walked onto the stage and flipped its bone club into the air. It landed on its side the blue end pointing toward Misty. the field changed to a lake without land in sight. Ash, Misty and the ref hand the only solid ground.

"So, Misty, Brock, you're my first victims"

"Who are you calling a victim?" Misty screeched.

I pretended to look confused. "Um, Misty I was calling _you_ a victim. I thought we established this when the words _Misty_ and _Brock_ were said." I shook my head. "Honestly, if you are as slow in battle and strategy as a you are in intelligent conversation, you're gonna be outta this faster than I thought."

"You will pay for that insult," she screamed.

"You say that and yet I'm still waiting for the bill."

I smirked at her look of powerless fury on her face. Serena laughed, "Misty? From one girl to another, beet red is _not_ your color."

"Tremble before my Gyarados for I will crush you like the pathetic bugs you are!"

"We'll see," I said simply.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH‼‼‼‼‼" she screamed, clearly frustrated that she wasn't getting to us. "Gyarados!" She screamed. "Hydro Pump!"

"Swampert, hydro cannon!"

Serena smiled deviously. "Delphox use Psychic on yourself to move around, then dodge."

Just then, the brilliant, blindingly bright light of Synchro-Evolution surrounded Greninja causing him to grow black "hair" with red lightning bolts on the sides of his face like Ash's forever unkempt mane and birthmarks. A giant shuriken made of water formed on his back.

"Use Path of Frost!" I ordered. The shuriken on the Ninja Pokémon's back started spinning quickly as he froze the water in front of him making a path.

"That's imp-possible, you dirty cheater! Everyone knows that water types can't learn ice type moves!" Misty screamed at me. I simply facepalmed.

"Misty, how on Arceus's green earth did you _ever_ become a gym leader?" Serena inquired seriously.

"Determination and skill baby, determination and skill."

I snorted and laughed hard. "Greninja use hydro pump!" I said one I regain my ability to form coherent words.

"Dodge and use thunder wave Gyarados!" Misty commanded.

"Like I was about to let that happen! Delphox use hypnosis on Greninja!"

"What is she doing?!"

"Greninja take it," I reassured calmly.

" _You better have a plan, Ash"_ He muttered as he let the Hypnosis hit him. A second later the Thunder Wave hit him doing nothing at all to the shock of his opponents.

"What just happened? Did I miss or what?" Misty shouted.

"Misty a Pokémon can only have on status condition at a time. Because Greninja is asleep he can be paralyzed. That was quick thinking, Sere. I don't think that even I would have been able to think of a strategy like that on such short notice." I smiled at her. "Enough of this, Greninja Sleep Talk!"

Sleep talk became Ice Beam as Greninja, still asleep, aimed it in between Gyarados and Swampert.

"Delphox iron tail! Cut it in two!"

Delphox did so and the Ice beam hit both opposing Pokémon, knocking them out cold. (I'll shut up now. Also sorry that battle was more Ash and Misty oriented. I'll try to spread my focus more or at least make it look as if the other two are doing something other than watching the battle unfold.)

"Gyarados and Swampert are unable to continue. The match goes to Ash and Serena!" the ref announced

"That was amazing, You guys Peyton shouted you did it, you won!"

"Congrats on a job well done!" Clemont agreed.

Misty recalled her Pokémon with a word of thanks and stormed off, Brock stayed behind, looking stone-faced (I'm evil aren't I) for a moment at me before storming off as well.

"One by one…" I started

"…they all fall behind," Serena finished, laughing.

Little did they know; a certain _electrifying_ figure was watching them from his storm cloud. _"Ash Ketchum…he fights for his ideals…and yet also seeks truth. Maybe he could be the Chosen One who will be able to unite the Three…he requires further investigation._

In front of me, a massive thunderbolt burned to life. I grinned "Hello…old friend."

End of chapter 2


End file.
